Misunderstood
by KaoruKasuga-Chan
Summary: Will Sesshomaru and Kagome find love? Or will someone come between them? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1…

It was getting dark outside and Kagome was now alone walking toward the well. Inu Yasha had just left once again with Kikyo. She walked on hands balled into tight fists, her bag slung over one shoulder, and tear streaks stained her face.

"I can't believe he would do this to me again," she said into the well, "and to think, I fell in love with that Jerk!" Just then she heard rustling sounds coming from a nearby clump of bushes. Kagome stepped forward a few steps, "Inu Yasha?" she whispered…the noises ceased, but when she turned to go back to the well she was surrounded by a pack of wolves, growling, baring their razor sharp fangs ready to attack.

Kagome stood frozen unable to move. What seemed like the biggest one of the pack, obviously the leader let out a howl, at that moment they all rushed her at once. The young miko screamed in pain as the first one bit into her left shoulder, thrashing about violently, tearing skin and muscle its teeth scraping against bone. She was now on the ground trying to fight them off, but it was no use there were to many. Kagome knew that she was going to die, there was no way that she was going to escape a pack of wolves in the middle of the forest, no one was going to help her now and of course Inu Yasha wasn't going to save her this time. She has no feeling in her left arm and her right ankle was throbbing, it was most likely broken or at least sprained, slowly she was losing consciousness. The last thing she saw was a stream of golden light, almost like a whip and the wolves retreating, but it was too late for her…

Sesshomaru stood on the branch of a large oak tree hidden from view by its leaves. He waited to see if she was going to get up; he decided to take action when the smell of death reached his sensitive nose. He wasted no time, jumping gracefully to the ground and walking over to the girl that lay sprawled out on the ground. The lord of the western lands studied her for a moment thinking to himself. Sesshomaru slid his tenseiga out of its sheath and raised the sword above his head, bringing it down with one swift motion, killing the demons from the underworld that hung over her. He used his one arm to help her sit up, her eyes slowly opened, when Kagome saw the one who was holding her she wanted to yell for help, but instead she coughed up blood.. She knew she didn't have enough strength to deal with him now. Kagome fell asleep, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, staining his clothes with her blood.

The demon watched her for awhile thinking to himself how beautiful she was even when she was in this state. He shook his head dismissing that thought from his mind, after all he was a demon, who happened to hate humans and he only wanted to use her to get the Tetsaiga. Or…so he thought. He picked her up putting her over his shoulder. It was time to head back to his castle, Rin is probably worried by now and Inu Yasha's wench needs medical attention, he thought to himself. Sesshomaru sped up the pace a little.

As they neared the castle the sun began to rise above the mountains in the east. The bright light woke Kagome; she stretched and opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings which looked unfamiliar to her. "Where are we?" she asked in a weak voice, trying to sound calm even though she was scared of what was going to happen to her, she didn't want him to sense her fear. "We're in the western lands near my castle," he said in his usual deep, calm voice, "you need medical attention." Kagome shifted so that she could look at his face, she gave him a cold glare, "let me guess, you want to use me to get Inu Yasha's sword, is that right?" He smiled in amusement, "correct."

"Well…even if you did this only to get his sword I still want to thank you for saving me." Sesshomaru didn't say anything back; he couldn't believe that she was thanking him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2…

As he continued to think the castle came into view. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, his home was magnificent, and does he really live here? She thought to herself. When they reached the giant iron gates a servant was there waiting for them, an elderly fox demon who stood a little shorter than Kagome, she has auburn colored hair that comes to about the middle of her back and she wears an emerald green sleeveless kimono made of silk. "Welcome back milord…oh my goodness!" she shouted, opening the gate for them, "what happened? This girl needs help now, follow me."

On their way up to the castle Sesshomaru explained to Mia what happened. Everything that he said was followed by a gasp from the old woman. The group entered the castle through a large set of double doors. They all walked down a long hallway, up a flight of stairs that led to the east wing where the guest bedrooms were, which were hardly ever used. Mia led them into the second door on the right. The room they entered was entirely made up of different shades of red. There was a window on the far wall, to the right was a canopy bed and to the left was a wardrobe. The floor of the bedroom was also carpeted and it was lit by one chandelier in the center of the ceiling. "Quick, put her over there on the bed!" she ordered to Sessy who did as he was told for once. If they didn't act fast she wasn't going to make it and then there would be no saving her. Mia got her things together and began bandaging up the girls wounds, a little bit of fox magic and an hour later she was finished.

The fox left the room her bag of medical supplies tucked under one arm. "You may go see her now milord." She said bowing to him. Sesshomaru once again entered the room and saw Kagome sitting there on the bed propped up by a few pillows. She was now wearing a sky blue kimono and a slight smile on her face. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, he couldn't help it. He walked over to the bed and sat down facing her, "you feeling better?" he asked in his usual I-don't-really-care voice. "Yes," she replied, her smile fading. He decided to change the subject, "So, what happened earlier, why wasn't Inu Yasha with you?" Kagome tilted her head down, staring at her hands in her lap.

She explained all about Kikyo, everything that happened and how this wasn't the first time. Kagome rested her head in the palms of her hands as the tears flowed once more, she was sobbing now as she told of how Inu Yasha claims that it isn't a big deal. Somehow he felt a connection with this girl and felt a need to comfort her…Sesshomaru reached out and pulled her into his arms. His head rested on top of hers as she continued to sob in his arms. How could his little brother be so stupid, choosing the dead over the living he wondered to himself. Sessy knew then that he had to make her his, Inu Yasha will regret ever leaving her. Time seemed to stand still as they sat there in each others arms, somehow she felt safe with him. Just then as Kagome began to relax Rin came running into the room, Jaken wasn't to far behind, "you stupid little human!" he shouted waving his staff.

Seeshomaru and Kagome quickly separated, turning away from one another. "Fluffy-sama!" the little girl screamed running to him and climbing onto his lap. Kagome grinned at the name she had given the great lord of the western lands. "What is it Rin?" he asked setting her back onto the floor. "I came to see the lady everyone is talking about," she said looking at Kagome, "my name is Rin, what's yours?" She had to be the cutest little girl she had ever seen, standing there staring with curiosity through chocolate brown orbs. The young miko motioned for Rin to join her on the bed. Rin squealed with delight as she climbed onto the bed once again and sat facing Kagome, "my name is Kagome," the priestess finally answered.

"That's such a pretty name," the girl yelled, hurting the taiyoukai's sensitive ears, "isn't that a pretty name milord?" Sesshomaru looked down at the floor, folding his arms across his chest he replied, "it is." Kagome was confused now, why was he keeping a human in his home and why was Seeshomaru being so nice to her. He hates humans, she pondered to herself, doesn't he?


End file.
